A Collection of Encourageshipping Drabbles
by Startistica
Summary: A drabbles collection featuring Encourageshipping/Spiritshipping (YamixAnzuxYugi). Encompasses Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping (AnzuxAtem/Yami) and Peachshipping (YugixAnzu). Various genres, situations and settings.
1. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Title:** Goodbyes  
 **Details:** Written for Encourageshipping Week, Day 1: Goodbye. Written in the perspective of Anzu/Tea -Yugi - Anzu & Yugi - Atem - Anzu & Yugi

* * *

Goodbyes were hard.

Saying goodbye to the man you loved was harder.

There were tears. Many of them.

She had come by to see him, and he had let her simply embrace him. Nothing was certain. But he had a feeling, and he had faith, that his partner would rein victorious. But just because his other half would rein victorious didn't mean it wouldn't come without sadness.

He gently threaded his hands through her hair as she clung to him in his lap. He kissed her temple as she snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Atem…" She'd murmur and hearing his name, his real name never felt so good, so intoxicating.

He kissed her lips for what was perhaps, the last time.

* * *

Goodbyes were hard.

Saying goodbye to the man who inhabited your body and became like a brother to you was harder.

There were tears. Many of them.

But it was even more difficult when you could not embrace one another. How can you comfort your brother, or yourself, when you can't even hug one another? His partner's hands slipped right through him. His own hands slipped right through his partner's.

There could only be reassuring smiles. Gifts that he would leave of his favorite foods and items as a surprise when the other woke. His other self doing the same for him.

Anything to dull the pain.

* * *

Goodbyes were hard.

But it was easier when you thought about what the goodbye meant for the one you loved.

There were tears. Many of them.

Yet, there were genuine smiles. Eyes that twinkled in thanks that he was finally going home. The fact that was finally gaining the rest and warmth of the afterlife he deserved.

It was easier when you remembered that he would still remain a part of you. That the memories would not fade away.

* * *

Goodbyes were hard.

But it was easier when you realized this was meant to be.

There were tears. Many of them.

He believed in fate. He believed in destiny. He believed in love. It wouldn't wither away when he left. He'd love them: the woman who held his heart, his brother who gave up so much for him, and his other valiant friends who fought so bravely for him and the world. It didn't matter whether he was on this Earth, or beyond its grasp. His friends would have each other to hold on to.

It was easier when you remembered _those two_ in particular would have each other.

* * *

Goodbyes were hard.

It was easier when you weren't alone.

There were tears. Many of them.

But it was nice that you had each other to lean on and to hold. You had each other to keep each other strong. You had each other to understand. You had each other to love, kiss and find solace with.

It was easier when you realized he'd never be gone, not really. He'd be there in both of their hearts.

* * *

 **This drabble in particular was written for the first day of Encourageshipping Week which is today. Expect a few more drabbles from me posted for it. Once the week is over, however, I will continue to write more drabbles for this couple in this fic, updating when inspiration strikes.**

 **They will be written in different genres, situations, etc. but they will all encompass romantic Encourageshipping- more so the romantic Peachshipping (YugixAnzu) and Revolutionshipping (YamixAnzu) sides, as that's what I ship romantically.**

 **I would love a review!**

 **~Startistica**


	2. Two Are Better Than One

**Title** : Two Are Better Than One  
 **Details** : Written for Encourageshipping Week, Day 3: Two Are Better Than One

* * *

So maybe it was a little weird that she had two boyfriends, technically that is. But it's a little weird to have your childhood best friends share his body with an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's spirit too. Nobody had to know there were _two_ of them. No one did, besides their friends that is, and a select few others.

Téa wasn't complaining the slightest. After contemplating and struggling for who knows how long about whom she loved more, and realizing she honestly couldn't decide—this was the perfect solution. She got to be with both of the men she was deeply in love with.

Yugi and Yami found this whole relationship surprisingly and miraculously convenient. They were shocked that it worked out so easily. Both of them in love with the same girl, who loved them equally back. It would have been difficult if Yugi and Yami had been interested in different girls.

If this hadn't been the the case, Yami would have never be able to date. Under the hypothetical situation that Yami did gain feelings for someone else, Yami would have kept to himself. He would feel like he'd be taking advantage. Yami wouldn't want to hurt Yugi's reputation or image by pursuing another girl—no matter how much Yugi said it didn't matter. Plus, it would be unfair to his theoretical girlfriend if he could only be there half the time. Marriage would have been out of the question. In this real scenario, while Yami had still been hesitant at first, he could now appease his worries.

Yugi also found this relationship very agreeable. He'd been worried that maybe Téa didn't love him, only his other self. He had set Yami and Téa on a date for a reason; he truly wanted them to be happy. But it came at the cost of his own happiness, because it hurt so much. But luckily, Téa herself had confessed that she had deep feelings for the both of them. Yugi was further reassured when they finally entered into a relationship and he could feel Téa's words ring true. He was incredibly overjoyed that both he and Yami could simultaneously find love with Téa.

There were slightly mixed reactions from their friends. Joey had scratched his head confused, but then he proceeded to say "As long as all of my best buds are happy." They were. Tristan had shrugged at them and smiled to say, "Whatever floats your boat." When Téa had told Mai privately, she only winked and made some friendly suggestions to which Téa could only blush. Bakura had told them that he didn't find it weird at all. He'd seen weirder things.

Everyone had been very supportive, which Yugi, Téa, and Yami had extremely appreciated. But just because this arrangement was perfect for them, didn't mean it came without trouble.

Date nights were hard. It made things easier that both of them could be in this "half-like" feel state –which Téa still didn't understand. But it was nice to have 'sole bodily access' too as they put it. They'd switch a lot around her. Sometimes it put her on edge. You didn't know who popped up next. Sometimes it made her mind whirl. But that was ok, she'd get used to it.

For Yami and Yugi, it was also tough. Yami wanted to be in control while with Téa sometimes, but the fact was it was still technically Yugi's body. He felt guilty for asking. Téa was Yugi's girlfriend too. Yugi felt guilty that Yami felt too timid to ask. It was like they were re-learning to share their body all over again. It got easier when they finally talked it out and went for the 50/50 method.

They were a little selfish though. Not that Téa could blame them. They each wanted their own hug from Téa after their dates. They each wanted their own kiss. Téa had been surprised at their request, but she did not refuse them.

At the end of this date, Yami was out. Hand in hand, they walked to her door.

Téa giggled, aware of what was next. Sometimes she still felt like a shy teenager around her boys. Yami smirked at her, as Téa pouted, flinging her arms around Yami's neck as he grabbed her waist. They both leaned to each other, their mouths molding against the other. Téa shivered, Yami shuddered.

"Mm…" Yami mumbled, as they parted. Téa smiled sweetly at him and hugged him to her, he heads fitting in to the crook of his neck. "Good night Yami." She said.

"Goodnight love."

Téa felt the shift. She always did, it was a tingly feeling that pricked at her skin. It certainly wasn't unpleasant, and Téa had gotten so used to it that it became slightly comforting. "Hi Yugi." She greeted, as began to enjoy his own hug now. She slowly broke out of the embrace.

Yugi grinned at her. Téa grinned back, and for a second Téa was drifted back to simpler times when Yugi and her were kids scheming together, much to their parents' dismay at their mischievous acts. They'd come a long way. Téa sighed inwardly, cupping Yugi's face and looking at him lovingly.

Yugi tilted his head, looking at her questioningly as she reminisced. Téa was brought out of her thoughts and smiled shaking her head, silently telling him it was nothing. She leaned forward claiming his lips as one of Yugi's hands gripped her waist and the other threaded through her soft brown locks.

He squeezed her hand when they broke from kiss, as he turned to leave. "See you tomorrow, Téa!"

Téa waved. "Bye, Yugi!"

Téa smiled inwardly. It was always like this. One hug for Yami. One hug for Yugi. One kiss for Yami. One kiss for Yugi. The order varied.

Téa didn't mind though, honestly.

Two hugs were better than one.

Two kisses were certainly better than one.

And to feel the love and affection radiate from two people she loved, well, that was definitely better than just one.

* * *

 **This was done in a rush, but I tried to capture how the Encourageshipping relationship would have realistically worked if it happened during canon. If you're wondering why I don't have Day 2 on here, it's because I posted a separate fic titled _Shattered Soul_ for it that you can check out.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated!**

 **~Startistica**


	3. First Kiss

**Title** : First Kiss  
 **Details** : Written for Encourageshipping Week, Day 4: First Kiss

* * *

When they both had both confessed their feelings for her, she was out of her mind in shock. Both Yugi and Yami liking her back? The two men that had stakes to her heart, the ones that she couldn't pick between, both wanted her? This was completely unreal. She might of well been dreaming.

"I love you both too." She said softly back. The heck if this was a dream, she was going to enjoy this dream and make the best of it.

She could have sworn she saw Yugi and Yami change again for a split second when she saw both their relieved expressions. She wasn't really sure who surged forward to kiss her because it happened so suddenly, but truth be told she didn't care. She immediately reciprocated, with her arms going around his neck, and her fingers gently threading through the spikes in his hair that were surprisingly soft.

At first, she had thought it was Yami kissing her, confident, alluring and possessive. But then she had thought it was Yugi kissing her, soft, gentle, coaxing, yet temptingly captivating. She kept her eyes closed, feeling the euphoric feeling coursing through her as he pulled her even closer as their lips met each other again, and again, and again...

When both of them finally removed their lips from each other. Téa blinked again, seeing first Yami's and than Yugi's wistful smiles. It confused her. She didn't pretend to understand how this worked. To be completely honest she wasn't sure how this—their relationship would work.

Could Yami feel everything that Yugi did when he wasn't in control?  
Could Yugi feel everything that Yami did when he wasn't in control?

All these questions surged through her mind. All this from one little first kiss. Ha, she didn't even know who took her first kiss.

"Mm… you're a good kisser." It was Yugi this time who murmured this and Téa couldn't help, but be surprised by his boldness. Yet, it made her swell a bit with pride… and tugged at her heartstrings as she couldn't help but find that incredibly attractive on Yugi.

A dark blush spread through Téa's cheeks. "Thanks." She bit her lips, embarrassed a little. "You are – or Yami – or both of you- whoever kissed me is too." She stuttered.

Yugi's palms felt sweaty as they lay still around her waist. He smiled warmly at her before switching to Yami who smirked. "It was both of us."

"How…how does it work?" She asked curiously, the pink blush on her cheeks still remnant on her face from their intimate moment. Yami couldn't help but notice the way her eyelashes fluttered so prettily too. "Do you just switch off…. or?"

"Well, we can." Yami began. "But, sometimes it's both of us. It's like when we duel. Technically, yes, I'm in possession of Yugi's body at that time, but Yugi can feel everything I feel. Since I'm in control, it's easier for me to do something, but Yugi can sort of 'influence' me to do something also. The same is true when he's in control. One of us can also step back, or retreat to our soul room so that either he or I can be alone in our actions.

He paused. "There's also sometimes when we have strange moments when both of us are in control… it's rather odd, but each of our movements, are desires, are thoughts seem in synch. It's a rather surreal." Yami chuckled softly and Téa smiled. "That's a rare occurrence though." He added as if thinking. "Like this one..." He said so softly that Téa almost did not hear.

"It's complicated." This time Yugi spoke once he switched. He scratched the back of his head. "But I hope, that it doesn't deter you…" He looked into Téa's cerulean eyes, opting to gently grab and squeeze her hands. "Because we both love you very much."

Téa gave a shy smile. "Just to clarify," she giggled. "I only have to give you once kiss when I see you right, not two—one for each of you? Because both of you can _feel_ , right?"

Yugi grinned. "Well… I don't think either of us…"

Yami continued. "would mind if you opted for…"

"Two!" Yugi finished.

"Or more…." Yami added as an afterthought.

Téa could only laugh, as she decided to follow through on that idea at this very moment. As she kissed them both sweetly, she could only agree, that more kisses were definitely not a bad thing.

* * *

 **This drabble can be considered related to the last one, or not. Your choice :) Writing the relationship with the three of them like this makes me want to explore how their relationship would further under these unique circumstances. Could be grounds for a longer fanfic in the future maybe...?**

 **I'd love a review!**

 **~Startistica**


End file.
